Kidnapped
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: All he had to do was kidnap and possibly kill a single boy. All so that he could have his Dad back. But one look into the boy's eyes makes him question everything. Not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

So hooray I finally got up the energy and the right amount of following chapters to begin posting this wonderful masterpiece. Yeah so tooting my own horn. lol anyways. Enjoy. I just can't seem to get enough RikuxZexion at the moment. I've also got two more random one-shots coming soon so be on the look out I've got a lot planned now that I'm on summer break! =)

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 1

The persistent ringing of the doorbell forces me awake. I drag my fingers through my hair to drive out the knots as I make my way to the door. A yawn parts my lips as I unlock the many dead-bolts with numb digits. I instantly become alert at the sight of two police officers. One of them flashes me an empty smile, "Sorry to disturb you but we have an arrest warrant for Sephiroth. Is he here?"

"Who's at the door Riku?" I force my anger down to keep my calm facade as Father picks the wrong moment to walk up behind me. My eyes follow the sheet of paper that is handed to Father, "I see. Riku, go wake Kadaj. I will be fine."

Cuffs are snapped onto Father's wrists as they pull his arms behind his back. I slam the door behind them and dart into my brother's room.

_He doesn't work often. All he does is go out with Dad or go to parties. I never seem to know the full story of what goes on. Only Dad works steadily and that barely keeps us afloat...especially since I just got fired from mine._

I snatch the blankets off his sleeping frame and he immediately wakes up. "What the hell is wrong with you Riku? Are you insane? I'm sleeping!"

"Dad just got arrested. What is going on Kadaj?"

Kadaj runs his hands over his face and through his short silver locks before looking up at me with malice green eyes. "Dad is accused of something that he didn't do. We'll wait to see what the prosecutor is going to do. Then I'll go see Dad. Relax Riku, its nothing that concerns you."

Fuming, I stomp out of his domain and into my own. Collapsing onto the mattress, I pull my MP3 from the table and place the earbuds in. I glance around my barren room and sigh.

_Ever since Mom died by that burglar...Dad's changed. That and he's changed Kadaj as well. We use to be so happy and have what we needed and desired. Now there's nothing...why did Dad let this happen?_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

I edge the door open with my shoulder. Once over the threshold I kick it shut before trudging into the kitchen. Setting the pile of grocery bags on the counter, I run a free hand through my messed hair, a habit of mine. Kadaj strides in behind me, "It's about time you got back."

I snap around to face him, "Excuse me Brother. But my boss won't let me take so much time off since I don't sleep with him...unlike you."

Kadaj's eyes narrow, "The prosecutor hasn't gotten what he wants. There'll be a further trial to put Father away in prison."

"Do they have evidence?"

"A witness that saw the whole thing. That and a major crim poss that was put away laster year saying that Father works for him. They still have papers and everything."

"What do we do?"

"Well, there's no possible way to get a lawyer to help. So we'll hit that prosecutor's main button. He's adopted this kid and has said publicly that this squirt has become like one of his own kin...whether it's true or not. We'll kidnap him and force that old fool to drop all charges and not pick that case up ever again."

I quirk an eyebrow, "That's a little far fetched." Anger darts into his eyes and I instantly back off. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight...it'll only be the kid there. Easy as can be."

_Things were so much better when Mom was alive...None of this should have happened...and it wouldn't have if she was still here. I just can seem to figure out anything in this life I live...it's all a puzzle and I've lost the pieces._

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

I pull my hair into a hair-tie and slip the thin mask over my face. More less for the neighbors prying eyes than the runt's. Inhaling as much air as I can before easing the back door open with the key Kadaj had given me. The large house is engulfed in darkness except for the flashing light of the TV.

Approaching slowly, I come to the conclusion that the boy is asleep. The petite frame is curled up on the armrest. A soft gray-blue bundle of tresses drape over half his face while the other parts stay short. Dressed in khaki pants and an ebony tee, he seems peaceful and dead to the world around him.

Carefully I heave him up into my arms. He doesn't so much as stir as I hurry back to Kadaj's waiting car. He opens the door so I can la him in the backseat before I get into my own seat. As Kadaj backs the car out of the driveway and back to our house, I lean against the window.

Once home I take the boy into the back room and leave him to Kadaj's mercy. Which I know won't be lenient. I shuffle my way to my room and strip away the black attire before slipping into bed...all so I can go to work in the morning.

_I know this is wrong. But I can't win a fight, verbal or physical, against that brother of mine. It's either save my own ass or save that brat. Personally I'd rather not be listed in the obituaries in the newspaper. I'll just have to work and do as he says...I don't have a choice now that I've done this._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, figured I'd just go ahead and start typing this out on the computer and not bother with the paper. Way to beat. But a very revealing chapter I would say. Hope you peeps enjoy it. :D

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 2

* * *

I had left extra early this morning so that I wouldn't have to be up when that poor teen woke up.

I unlock the front door and notice the fuming Kadaj in the living room. The second his eyes find me, he snatches up his leather jacket, "I'm going out so, watch the brat."

Before I can object, he's out the door and taking Dad's car. I throw my keys and wallet on the counter and grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.

_I frankly don't give a shit if its Kadaj's. He's already pissy anyway._

Trudging to the backroom, I grab the key hanging on the hook and unlock the door. After locking the door behind me, I choke back the gulp of water.

Tightly coiled rope dig into his wrists and ankles as he sleeps on the tosseled sheets. The residue of dried blood appears over his cheek from where he must've bleed from his nose and mouth due to his lying on his side.

Picking up a rag on the nightstand, that must have been used to keep him quiet, I make my way over. Sitting beside him I shake his shoulder to see if he wakes before lifting him into a sitting position. An almost inaudible groan slips past his busted lips. Bruises litter his porcelain arms and I try to be gentle.

I pour some water onto the cloth and begin dabbing at the cheek in an attempt to clean the blood off. The second the cold touches the source of the crimson seeping from his lips, eyelashes flutter apart and he tries to recoil from my touch.

Wide navy blue eyes stare at me in fear as I reach out for him to pull him back. "I'm not my brother. I won't hurt you." He doesn't seem to believe me so I sigh and lean back on the wall. "If you think that hurts then you'll really be in pain when he gets back. Kadaj has anger issues and he'll take them out on you now that he needs my help. I suggest doing all you can to be good and you'll be out of here in no time. Just don't piss him off on top of anything else."

"Why are you helping him?"

It might be the question but I don't think that's what throws me off...I think its the sudden sound of his soothing voice. Those orbs bore into me as if they're looking for a way to see into my soul. Stormy waters swirl from light to dark around the pupil, forcing me into an interesting state of mind.

"Why are you doing this?"

Taking a deep breath, I try to form an answer. "Your Dad is trying to put mine away. Kadaj...he's my brother so helping him is my duty...even if he's violent to me. Other than that...I'm...not really sure."

Eyes narrow at me, "Is your father's name Sephiroth?"

I nod, "Yeah why?"

"Because the people he killed were important. I...don't believe he did it though."

"Do you know who? Please tell me."

Just as his mouth parts to say it, the front door slams and pounding footsteps hurry back to the room. The door flies open and Kadaj storms in.

A fits curls into the collar of my shirt, "Get out or I'll beat you too."

Frightened for both of us, I scurry out and shut the door. As I stand against the wall and face that bloody wood...I anticipate the noises. Yet not a single scream pierces the air while only the grunts and demands of the attacker do.

It all brings back horrifying memories that I'd much rather forget.

The door bangs against the wall as its flung open once more to reveal Kadaj glaring at me, "You're going to quit your job. I'd rather be at work and visit Dad than be here."

As usual I don't get a chance for input as he storms off.

_This can't he happening. I wish Mom were here._

I shut the door and head to the kitchen. I fix Kadaj some stir-fry mess then make soup for his prisoner. After Kadaj eats he goes back to his room to sleep without a word to me.

Not that I expected one.

The second I suspect that he's down for the night, I take the still warm soup to the back room. I switch on the small lamp on the side table, as to not alarm Kadaj if he gets up in the middle of the night. The teen lays still beside me as I sit down. The only sign that he's alive is his voice.

"You came back."

"You need to eat."

Leaving the bowl on the table, I help him into a sitting position. A soft moan of pain can't be held in and I understand why.

Fresh bruises run up his arms along with red finger prints still embedded into the skin of his neck and cheek.

_I'm sorry...is what I want to say. I want to stop this and send this poor thing home...oh so bad._

I lift the bowl, think, and set it back down. I slip around to the other side of the bed. My nimble fingers work quickly to get the knots out. "I can't let you go right now. But I can put your hands in front so you're not completely dependent on me."

I re-wrap the bindings after moving his hands around the other side. I crawl back to my spot and cradle the small container once more. "After you eat, I'll show you the bathroom."

He says nothing as I lift the spoon to his lips. The process itself works at an even pace until he shakes his head for me to stop. After escorting him to our bathroom I take him back, lock the door, and sit down beside him. My weary eyes begin to grow heavy and my consistent yawning does not help.

"What's your name anyway? Mine's Riku..."

"Zexion."

That's the last word I hear before falling asleep.

* * *

I stretch my limbs before opening my eyes. As I rub the sleep away, I sit up and take a sharp intake of breath.

_Shit...why did I let myself fall asleep in here?_

Jumping up I dart through the door that's left open. I skid around the corner and into the living room just as a soft whimper floats into the air. I move slowly behind the couch and kneel next to his shaking frame. My fingers can only graze his cheek as he flinches away from the touch. "It's just me." Zexion relaxes slightly and I heave him up into my arms. His face buries into my shirt as I begin towards my own room, fearing for Zexion's life.

"Where do you think you're taking him Riku?"

"Away from you." I snap back at him. I glare at him as he takes his eyes off of me and keeps them set on Zexion's frame.

Dressed in his sleek black suit, Kadaj takes a warning step towards me. "Watch yourself Riku. I'll do anything to make sure that he stays."

As he stomps out the door and slams it shut, I fully realize the mess I've gotten myself into. Sighing I take and set him down onto the couch. "I'll be right back. I need to make some calls."

"R-Riku wait!" The urgency and stutter in his voice forces me to stop. "You're innocent and so is your Dad."

"What're you talking about?"

"I saw your Dad's picture this morning...I know now that he didn't do it."

_Was that why he was so calm? Did he really think that justice would prevail?_

"About a month ago this guy came to my house and killed my parents and..."

"And what?"

"He-He left and got away...the guy looks exactly like Kadaj."


	3. Chapter 3

This is moving along nicely if I may say so myself. I don't think it's too suspenseful but the next chapter will be longer than this one if I counted the pages right. So enjoy this because the next is coming very very soon!

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 3

* * *

_That explains everything; why Kadaj did this. Why he's so determined. Everything._

I walk away and into my room. I leave the door wide open as I pick up my cell. Dialing from memory, I call up the number he had gave me. On the last ring he finally picks up. My ever-reliable friend.

"Yo Riku, man the boss told me you quit!"

"Kadaj probably called that one in. He made me. I'll explain everything later. I need you to come pick me up right away."

"I'll be there in no time."

The line goes dead and I rush to grab things like extra clothes, my wallet, and some medical supplies into a small bag. I loop the strap over my shoulder and run into the living room. As I untie him I explain my plan, "My friend is coming over to pick us up. On the way I want you to call your Dad and tell him about Kadaj."

I help Zexion to his feet while he nods his understanding, "Thank you Riku."

"Don't thank me yet."

A knock echoes in my ears as I jump slightly from the sudden sound.

_Great, I'm already paranoid._

I open it to see the guy saving my ass. His crimson locks fall to his shoulders. A violet reverse teardrop sits underneath each gleaming pure emerald eye.

I shove my phone into Zexion's hand and begin those greetings, "Axel, this is Zexion we-"

"-Are lovers and Kadaj and your Dad don't approve right?"

If it wasn't for the urgency of the situation I would have to knock some sense into him. "Whatever let's just go already."

Axel shrugs but nonetheless ushers us towards the car where a head of brunet bobs along to the music fluttering from the radio and out the window. As Zexion slides into the backseat I turn and hiss at Axel, "Why did you bring Sora?"

"One; he's my boyfriend. Two; he needed a lift too. And three; I'd rather kill two birds with one stone. I don't see either of you two free-loaders paying for the gas."

_It's not that I don't like Sora. Or even that he could be in danger while near us. It's that there's still that awkward feeling around him. I had thought that after I dumped him and Axel scooped him up, that it was a one time fling...not a romance._

I slide in next to Zexion and mumble a hello to Sora who smiles back at me. The cheerfulness has almost won against the agony in him.

_He can't truly forgive me for breaking his heart. At least...not yet._

The car jerks backward and shaking fingers punch the numbers on my phone. The call must've gone to his Dad's voice-mail...or whatever those higher-ups use now. "I'm with someone helping me to get back to you. I made a mistake. Kadaj is the one who killed them and now he wants us dead. I'll be in contact."

He hands me back the phone just as Axel pulls up to a red light. Angered greens flash at me through the mirror, "What the hell Riku? You're bro killed someone! Why the hell did you call me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"So you brought the kid he wants dead?"

I open my mouth to snap back but close it after realizing what I was about to say. On the other hand, Sora glares at Axel but softens when he turns around to smile at Zexion, "Don't mind Axel, he can be an ass." he turns back to the red head, "Go back to the apartment and they can call someone else to say with if you're uncomfortable with it."

Axel shakes his head in defeat before throwing us back into the traffic as the light switches back to the color of his eyes.

The rest of the ride remained relatively quiet except the hum of the cars passing and buzz of the static over the radio. Finally arriving at the small dinky apartment complex, Sora leads our procession up two flights of stairs to number 89. Pulling him by the hand, I lead Zexion to the couch. Despite them both being musicians, I would have thought that the place would be a mud hole.

Axel goes into the kitchen and Sora obediantely follows him. I turn my complete attention to Zexion. "Is there any place we can go-No let me rephrase, do you know one of your friends that would let you crash for a few days?"

"Where are you going?"

I open my mouth for the second time today to reply with an answer when I don't get the chance.

Axel storms into the room with a scowl on his face. I'm yanked up off the cushion by my wrist and drug back to the only bedroom. "Do you have any idea what the news just reported?"

"I would if there had been a TV near me that was on."

"You're my best friend Riku. But Sora's my boyfriend now and I'm going to protect him...even if it means not providing a haven for you."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Fingers rake through his mane, "Kadaj must've known that you'd do this. He reported you tot he police as the kidnaper...and told them that you'd go to me first off."

"Then show me the back door and I'm gone."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to be. I'd do the same thing if I was you."

Axel ruffles my hair as if I'm still a child and walks me back as I smooth it back down. Sora and Zexion's whispered conversation dies as we step into the room. I flash a reassuring grin at Zexion, "Come on we're hitting the road so I can get you home."

Axel motions back to the bedroom, "Sor, go get the kid a hat." Sora pulls Zexion away and Axel sighs before glancing at me, "Go in the bathroom and grab the hairdye from the bottom cabinet. Just in case you can't end up hiding that hair of yours. I'm going to go keep an eye out for the cops so be gone by then. Sora'll show you the way out."

My friend vanishes out of the apartment and I into the room at my left. With the bottle reading "Navy Night" I head off into the direction Sora disappeared off to. As I do, I snatch up my bag and stuff the dye inside.

A blood chilling scream resounds in my ears as I go into panic mode. Zexion bursts from the room and towards me, "Sora said he'll hold him off, let's go."

I don't question the teen and I rush over to the sliding glass door. After throwing it open I begin climbing down the fire escape while the whirling sound of cop car lights drives me to go faster.

About halfway down, another pair of boots thwack against the metal in an attempt to catch up with us before we hit the ground. However, the second our tennis shoes graze the cement, I yank Zexion up next to me and break into a full out run through another back alley.

This short alley breaks away into several more. I spin away into a dead end one and pull Zexion behind a dumpster. I press the slate haired male against the wall so that his fatigued breathing is muffled against my chest. If that creep does suspect this dead end garbage hole, at least I'll take him on first.

My muscles relax and I unwind my arms from around Zexion as the man's footfalls take a sharp turn and begin to fade. Distancing myself, I adjust the simple black and blue cap on his head. I stand up, swing the bag back over my shoulder, and help Zexion to his feet.

"Where are you planning on going now?"

"Taking you to...call a friend while we walk."

I dig through the compartment on the side and hand him my phone again. While its open, I reveal my own hat that I can use until we get somewhere safe. I stuff my silver tresses up into it and keep it carefully position as to not let a single strand slip out.

As we begin in the opposite direction, I can't but realize that this next task will be like walking into the pits of hell with only a small vial of Holy water.

_Oh joy._


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Riku, but he does find some help in this chapter and a little of the pairing as well. Enjoy! Chapter 5 should be here soon after and it has a tiny wittle secret revealed in it but it's more a filler and barely hits a 1000 words.

**I own nothing**

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 4

* * *

Zexion had called a man of the name of Xigbar. He happens to live in the slums near Axel's so its not hard to get out of the maze of alleyways. The resounding echo of the whirring police alarms have been drone out from the rest of the noises. I let him lead me just in case some undercover shit is watching. Thanks to my thoughts bouncing back and forth in my skull, the time sails by.

Before Zexion can lift a finger to think about knocking, the door is thrown open and a blonde boy wraps his arms around Zexion.

I don't know why this sense of anger begins to boil in my belly. The urge to pry the blonde away makes me want to pull my hair out by the roots.

_I shouldn't be this protective but I just can't help it._

The boy with blue-green eyes yanks us into the small house. Zexion removes his hat and reaches over and takes mine as well. "We're safe here, just relax." He turns to his friend, "Demyx, where's Xigbar?"

"In the living room. I've got to finish cooking so show yourself in."

The mullet/mohawk teen bounds off into the room I'm guessing is the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, Zexion flashes a smile up at me. He shyly takes my hand and gently guides me to Xigbar.

The black hair, with silver streaks, is pulled into a long ponytail. An eyepatch rests over his right eye and a scar jags along his cheek and jaw. The eye still there assesses me and chills run up and down my spine. Zexion takes the gaze away by talking, "Riku's brother is the one who has been keeping me hostage. Riku helped me escape and now he's in danger too. I knew that the only haven would be here."

Xigbar visibly softens, "You two can stay but you've got to call your Dad later, okay Zex?"

Zexion nods but his face drops as I step away from him, "Don't you trust me Riku?"

"I do but I need to fix this and get some dirt on Kadaj. All I need is for someone to show me how to dye my hair...I...I've never done anything like it before."

Demyx pokes his head around the doorframe of the kitchen, "I'll do it, just go to the bathroom."

I drop my bag on the rug warming the bathroom tile and pull out the bottle. Setting it on the edge of the sink, I wait for Demyx. When he enters he raises an eyebrow before being the process, "So you're going to settle this and never look back huh?"

"That was my plan."

"Even though you've grown attached to Zexion?"

I swallow hard past the lump in my throat, "Yes."

"And that he's fallen head over heels for you?"

"He...no all I did was get him out of there."

"Exactly, you're his hero and he's loving you more each day you spend with him."

"Then I had better not see him again."

Demyx shrugs as he helps me to my feet from where I had been sitting over the tub. "Distance makes the hear grow fonder."

I scowl at him but pick up my bag and give him a nod, "I understand what you're saying but I need to do this or he'll never be safe. Please keep him safe."

I walk back out to see Zexion poised on the couch next to Xigbar. He instantly frowns at my hair, "Why did you dye it?"

"Because they'll know me if I don't. I'm going to go see Father. He'll have more details on what I need to do next and where to go."

Zexion nods, clearly understanding the situation even though he doesn't seem happy about it. I walk into the entryway and when my fingers touch the knob, a hand grabs my wrist. At first I expect it to be Zexion telling me just to not come back...something along those lines. It's what people have told me all my life.

I turn around to see Zexion standing before me, his eyes glued to his shoes. "For God's sakes Zexion I have to go, what do you need now?"

_I didn't mean to sound so...cold...strictly grown-up...it just came out that way and I couldn't stop it. But if I don't get away from him soon I'll probably shatter into a thousand pieces all over him, smothering him where he stands._

He rises up on his toes to press his lips against mine.

_Why am I frozen to the spot? Why won't my arms move and wrap themselves around him? Why don't I show that I care for him just as much as he cares for me but more? In life and death situations...I ended up falling for him so why can't I say it aloud. Why, why, why?_

Breaking away from me, Zexion bows his head as the flush lights up his face. "It's for good luck...to stay safe."

I let a smile grace my lips and place a kiss on the crown of his head, "I will, promise. You just go call your Dad."

Zexion turns away but I can see the grin on his face. I just hope that I can keep that promise...no I need to.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

They let me in, so at least the plan is working so far. They led me to a barren concrete room with two doors and containing a single table with two chairs. I take my seat and wait for them to bring Father in.

Duo guards usher his bound self in. For a moment, he only stares at me before it fully hits him and he understands. "So you finally came to see me."

"Yeah Kadaj lost Uncle's address so he can get those papers. He's busy and sent me to get it from you."

Father sits down calmly, "Of course. Inform Kadaj that the best place would to be simply to stay with Uncle Nero and Uncle Weiss' house in the third district, the last house on the left. If you happen to see Riku before I do tel him...tell him that I'm sorry."

I nod and stand, "I'm sure that he already knows."

I leave right after and begin my long walk there. No way in hell would I dare risk to ride the bus or train. I'd be identified immediately. I'm surprised they even let me see Dad, but I guess I really do look a little different.

An aching part of me yearns to call and check up on Zexion but I can't even risk that. No one can be sure when the government is listening into your calls.

Rounding yet another corner, I let my eyes travel down the length of the Third District neighborhood.

_This is going to be dangerous._

Kadaj had gotten into this gang called Deepground in the last few years of high school. They gave him missions but I had never actually found out what they were...or still are.

By the time I'm at the door, the sun is beginning to set. I knock on the it and with a swift open a man in his mid-20s with medium dark brown hair with a reddish eye color is revealed to me. His jeans hang loose on his hips and his white tee too long for his torso. "Who are you?"

"I have a message from Kadaj."

"Come on then." I shut the door behind me and follow him into the living room.

_They must trust Kadaj heavily to let me in without questioning._

A shirtless man with white hair lounges on the couch while an red-orange haired girl around the age of thirteen is tied to a chair with heavy-duty tape is over her mouth. Her deep blue eyes stare through me and I know that I've found the right place.

The white haired man nods at me, "Nero who is this?"

"I'm sorry my brother, but he says he has a message from Kadaj."

The man that I take to be Weiss gives me his attention. "So what is it that he has to say now? We've already allowed Genesis to assist him, did he catch his brother and that boy yet?"

"Well not exactly. I want to tell you that if you continue to support him then you'll get caught as well."

Weiss glares at his brother, "Get him out of here."

I try to advance but Nero has my wrists and is already shoving me to the door. Shrugging away from his grasp, I throw the door open, "You'll regret this." and I calmly walk out.

_I've got to get back in there...I need some evidence or I'm a dead man._

As I round the side of the house, I'm plunged into the soft glow of the lights of the kitchen.I place my hands on the sill to get a better look but the room is vacant. Sighing, I back up right into someone's arms. A palm covers my mouth and drags me off into the shadows of the fence.

All sense of purpose and location is lost to me until I'm shoved into the back of a dimly lit car. A man with pale blue eyes and oddly spiked flaxen hair is seated beside me.

_Either this guy is a victim or another kidnapper._

On the other side of me is the guy that grabbed me. His long soft flowing brown-black tresses are pushed back by a maroon bandana that adds a sharpness to his crimson eyes. The blonde shakes his head, "What did you do Vincent?"

"Shut up Cloud, I saw this one come out. He could give-"

I cut them both off, "Look I was just trying to find out if they have any records on a guy. I'm not in their scheme to do anything to that girl in there."

Vincent's eyes visibly widen, "What are they doing to Shelke?"

I back track to calm him down, "Nothing actually. She's just tied to a chair is all."

Vincent does indeed calm and Cloud pokes at my shoulder to get my attention. "You see we just adopted her from a deceased friend and Deepground saw an opportunity to get back at Vincent. He used to be in them a long time ago but apparently they know how to hold a grudge. If you help us, Vincent will get you the files on-"

"Kadaj."

Vincent opens the door, "If it means putting that freak away then of course I'll help you."

I glance between the two of them, "So when do we start?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Vincent wanted to do this tonight so I readily agreed. He came up with a plan. If I help Cloud get Shelke out without gaining attention, Vincent will retrieve the files both of us need.

Cloud leads us around back to a sliding glass door. With a flick of his wrist, he's able to silently get it open. Immediately, Vincent moves toward the stairs and Cloud and I to the living room.

As I enter, I notice that the room is unoccupied except for the hostage. I leave Cloud to be the lookout while I creep over to the knotted ropes.

My nails dig into the coils as I work at the large knot where all the ends seem to meet. Sweat beads my brow as I finally finish with it just as a started shout echos in the stairwell followed by repetitive thuds and footfalls.

I help Shelke to her feet and glance to Cloud but he isn't there at his post any longer. I point to the door, "Go now, stay hidden just in case."

As she runs to the front door, I spin back around and dash to the staircase. At the bottom of it lies a pinned Vincent with Weiss on top of him. Before I can think about what to do, my adrenaline forces me to dive forward.

The force I slam into Weiss, knocks him back into the wooden steps. He groans only once before his eyes flutter close, the rise and fall of his chest is the only sign that he's alive. I pull myself to my feet and give Vincent a hand. He shakes his head thankfully, "You didn't have to help me. You must really be on our side."

He hands me the thick vanilla folder just as Cloud rounds the corner, "We need to go before Nero collects his thoughts."

By the time we're in the car with Shelke, the two brothers are no where to be seen. Cloud pulls out his phone. "Everyone be quiet I'm going to make an anonymous call to the police."

But I barely catch that much of what he says as the side of my head hits the glass and the darkness covers my vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Yup a filler chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 5

* * *

Instead of being cold as death, I feel warm underneath what must be a heavy sheet. I pry my eyes open to be met with the glare of light and the opening of a door. I glance around at the barren room.

_This must be a spare bedroom of sorts._

Cloud smiles down at me as he wrings a cloth of water from a bowl on the bedside table. "I'm glad you're awake. For awhile we thought you were dead." I try to sit up but pain shoots through my left side as stars explode behind my eyes. A hand pushes me down against the mattress. "Careful now. Weiss stabbed you pretty deep. Luckily it missed any vital organs or you wouldn't be here."

"How long?"

"Two days, this is your third. A boy called for you and told me to tell you that his Dad cleared you."

"Good...when was that?"

"The morning following what we did. I told him you would call him when you could. That you were staying with us." I sigh as he moves to the other side of the bed and folds the quilt back, "I'm going to help you sit up slowly, so it doesn't re-open, and you can go take a shower before I get you new bandages. It's through that other door. Just try to be careful."

Once to the bathroom, I'm left alone as I shrug out of my bloodied clothes. I shower quickly and dry off to find a neat stack of clothes set on the edge of the sink. The dye in my hair is already fading, got to love cheap stuff, and my silver hair mixes with the black ones. The shirt is a little too big and the pants fit around me nicely. I carry the shirt back into the bedroom to see Cloud waiting by the bed. "Stay relaxed and not to stiff or this won't work properly."

The damp ones are removed and the clean bandages are wrapped back around me. By the looks of it, when I pulled away from Weiss the weapon must've torn downward making a line from my mid-stomach to the top of my hip. I slip the light blue tee over my head with Cloud's help and he leads me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Shelke moves from the stove to set a bowl of cheesy grits in front of the place I sit before giving me a glass of orange juice to go with it. I eat in silence as Cloud and Shelke chat back and forth. Vincent enters shortly after me with an amused look on his face. "I see you're up. Nice hair by the way. Normally I'd charge you for bleeding all in my car but since you helped us, I'll let it slide."

"That's so kind of you." is my retort before taking a sip from my glass.

Vincent pecks Cloud's cheek before taking the seat beside him, "Tell me Riku, how do you know Kadaj and why are you after him?"

I set the half-raised spoon back down. "To start, he's my brother and he got our Dad sent to jail in his place for murdering someone or other. Then he kidnapped this lawyer's son because he's a witness . I helped him escape and..." the words slip effortlessly from my lips, "I think I love him."

Cloud nods, "So that would be the boy that called you."

I stand from the table and begin toward the stairs, "Thanks for the food but I need to call Zexion and make sure that he's okay."

_Why do I feel so relaxed with these people? I wish I could stay here and be safe._

I sit on my temporary bed and pick up my phone from atop the folder that rests angled on the table. I find the number with ease and after several rings, the line is finally picked up.

"What the hell do you want?" is Xigbar's frantically hysterical answer.

"Xigbar, it's Riku. What's wrong?"

"That ass of a brother of your's came over with some red headed guy, tried to beat the shit out of me, and took Dem and Zex away."

"When?"

"Just now!"

"Calm down, I'll take care of it. Call Zex's Dad and tell him what's going on."

I click the phone off before he can answer and carefully rush back down the stairs. Shelke is the first to notice my return, "Is something wrong Riku?"

"I need to get a ride back home. Kadaj has Zexion and his friend."

Vincent rises from his chair, "Grab your folder and meet me at the car."

_How did he know where Zexion was...much less my house? I guess I shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. But if Kadaj hurts him, I'm not sure what I'll do, much less think. But that means that man, Genesis, is there with him and there's no way I can take him both on. I can't be more grateful to Vincent for helping me, a stranger to him. I think._

As we pull onto my street, I shoot him a suspicious glance to get him talking. Vincent merely sighs, "I knew your Mom and Dad. But I moved farther into the city with Cloud and lost contact. When your Mom died I began a yearly routine to call your Dad and check up on him on every birthday including yours."

_The calls I would get. The man that always laughed with me but I never got to see. It all makes sense._

Even I can hear the emotion in my voice. "You're Uncle Valentine?"

He smiles gently at me, giving me my answer at the same time as explaining why he continued to help me when he had no need to. "It's good to know that you're staying out of trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

_Well you peeps might not be too happy about the cliffy on this one. But the next chapter is the last. 7 my lucky number :D But it'll defiantly be longer than this one. This chapter could actually be called the climax anyway. And the next will have the Falling and End. So Enjoy this!_

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 6

* * *

"Kadaj found out about Deepground through me. I had come to visit Sephiroth and tell him I've officially cut my ties with them...Kadaj was supposed to be keeping an eye on you but he was hanging onto every word I said." Vincent pulls into our neighbor's driveway. "I want you to go in there to assess the situation nothing more. If he sees you, stall Kadaj while I call the police. I'll be in, in just a minute so nothing stupid."

I nod resolutely and get out. As I walk up to our front door, I notice that the curtains are all drawn together and when I twist the knob, I find it unlocked.

Striding inside I take in the dimmed lights. A form is huddled in the corner. It's blonde hair giving him away. He nods his head toward the back rooms. "I'll be right back." I mouth to him. Demyx nods but bites his lip nonetheless. As I creep around the corner, I can't help but wonder if Genesis is still here or if he's left. I push the door to Kadaj's room ajar and take a sharp intake of breath.

Blood soaks Zexion's pant leg from either a knife or gun wound. It mats his hair and has drizzled down his face from a cut on his forehead. His battered body lies among the crumpled sheets on the bed, almost as if they could swallow him up.

"I knew you'd come back Brother." Kadaj exits from the conjoined bathroom, wiping his hands on a small towel.

"You're going to pay for this Kadaj. I know everything and so will everyone in this town."

Kadaj laughs at me, "What do you care? If it was not for you, Dad would be out by now. But no, you have to play the good son." a slow shake of the head, "I would've let you have the kid if you had told me. Honestly, he's not much of a screamer but he does do what you tell him to do if you threaten him right."

My blood boils at the thought of him even trying to touch Zexion like that. "So you're going to add rape to your charges?"

The feral grin slips from his lips and turns into a grimace, "I didn't want to have to do this Riku. The last thing I want is a dead brother."

I only have time to dodge partially to the side as the bullet implants itself in my shoulder instead of the intended heart.

A soft moan pricks my ears and I turn my attention back to Zexion. "R-Riku, is that you?"

"Just stay there."

A smirk creases my brother's lips. "I get it now. You love him. Is that it? You don't want me to hurt him. But it'll never work out for you brother. He's only 16 and you're 19..." his cruel laughter cuts me deeper than the bullet. With the flick of his wrist he has Zexion lifted up by his collar, so that the teen is kneeling painfully on the bed. "Tell him boy, tell my little brother how much you enjoyed last night."

"No...I didn't."

Two sets of fingers clasp around Kadaj's wrist as Zexion's teeth sink into his hand, pooling blood in the younger's mouth. A howl of agony rips through the air as he flings Zexion to the ground. Instantly, I'm at his side and despite the sharp throbbing in my left arm, I heave his frame into my arms and bolt for the door. As I pass through the living room to get to the door, I notice that it's open and Demyx's bound and gagged body is missing.

"You can't run Riku!"

Sprinting over the threshold, I make my way to Vincent who's helping Demyx into the car to sit until the police get here. Just as I get halfway there, my foot snags on a stepping stone.

Zexion tumbles from my grasp and rolls along the earth. Vincent scrambles to get him as I force myself back onto my now twisted ankle.

_Today just is not my day._

"I won't let you win!"

I don't know how far behind me he is but I'm sure his aim is still spot on.

My body wobbles forward from the force that it hit me before my legs give out. I clutch at my chest as my knees hit the ground. I pull them away to see each digit stained in my own metallic blood. I look up at Vincent cradling Zexion to find them blurry through my tears before that bone chilling darkness seeps in.

_I'm sorry Zexion._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay last chapter and to start off it's a little background. But I added the last part to this chapter at the last second because I couldn't just leave it out there like that. So I hope yall liked this short story and will look forward to my next work. :)_

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 7

* * *

I run up Mom and she pulls me into her arms. Laughter warms my five year old frame as she carries me inside away from the chilly night air. I'm set down on the kitchen counter as she runs to answer the doorbell chiming consistently. Angrily, I tug at the scrunchy holding my silver hair up on my head all because Kadaj says I look like a girl. A door down the hall shuts and whispered voices near me. Dad pats someone on the back, "I'm glad you've worked this out Brother. But you should lay low for awhile."

_Uncle Valentine?_

I squirm until I'm able to jump off the edge of the counter and scurry to where Kadaj might be. But I'm stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of so much red around Mom's still body. As I move closer I can see the slit across her throat where the prized diamond necklace, that Dad bought her, usually rests. The second the scream rips from my lungs, Dad has me in his arms as his tears land on my hair. The only time I've seen him cry.

!_!_!_!

I sit on the couch waiting for Kadaj and Dad to come home. It's past midnight and Dad has work in the morning...even though the parties are always work related. A car pulls up in the driveway and the lights, that beat against the window, go out. When they walk through the door I can tell something's wrong. As Dad walks past me, he pats my head, the most affection he shows these days. Before he can move away, I catch his wrist, "Dad, it's Mom's birthday tomorrow. Do you want to go with me to put flowers out?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

I smile at my accomplishment while he goes to his room. Kadaj strides to me and smacks me upside the head. "What are you doing Riku? I'm the one that goes."

"Too bad. I got tomorrow off just for this. If you even go, why does Dad walk home?" A scowl adorns his countenance and he storms off to his room.

_Why does it matter? Does he have that strong a bond with Dad?_

I wake up at seven in the morning thanks to my ringing phone. Clicking it on, I'm welcomed by my boss' voice, "Get your ass into work Riku. I need you to stay late as well."

He hangs up before I can blink my eyes open. I sigh and look out the window at the morning outside, Mom's favorite time of day. Dad knocks on my door before entering, "Is everything alright Riku?"

"No...my stupid boss wants me to work today. Saturday. Mom's day. Again!"

"Your Mother would understand. She always did when that would happen to me." Dad turns to walk out and I catch the sad smile lingering on his lips.

Kadaj instantly takes his place, "Sucks for you Brother. But I won't have you interfering with what I need to do today."

I jump to my feet, "You called in and got me booked!"

"I suppose. All I did was call your manager to make sure you really did have today off. Guess not." Kadaj calmly leaves my room and slams the door shut behind him.

My legs give out and I slump back onto the bed and hold my head in my hands. "I hate you...I wish you were dead."

!_!_!_!

I pry my eyes open and stare up at the ceiling with the dimmed lights. To my left is a single machine monitoring my heart. A large window, with the blinds raised, lets in the warm sunshine that seems to blanket the figure resting in the chair. The rays make his silver hair have all the colors of the rainbow while the pure black attire with the musty white coat is all too familiar. I try to push myself into a sitting position without pulling the IV in my arm. "Dad?"

His green eyes move away from the scene outside and land on me. He's beside me in an instant and his arms carefully wrap around me. I grip his shirt in my fists, as if I'm still a little kid, and breathe him in...my Dad.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Riku. You've been asleep for about a week and a half."

"What happened?"

"When the police showed up, they couldn't get Kadaj to stop firing that thing and they shot him. His funeral was a few days ago. You had been in critical condition but thankfully the aim wasn't that great. It barely missed your heart. The ankle is healed but you need to stay off of it for a little while and your shoulder is fine, your arm just won't be as strong."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Vincent and that blonde boy remained unharmed. Zexion had a large cut on his thigh but from the times that he's visited you, I'd say that he's fine now." I let go of Dad and my eyes focus on my hands. "Riku...you do understand that he's three years younger, do you not?"

I twist the sheet in my hands, "Then I'll have plenty of time to know him. You don't approve do you?"

When I lift my head I can see the tears threatening to spill, nonetheless his voice is calm. "I love you for whatever you may choose." Dad smooths at my hair. "Just as long as we go together this next spring to see her."

I smile and nod, happy that, even though it's late, the fatherly affection is finally breaking the ice around him. A tiny smirk lifts his lips as he leaves the room. I'm confused at first, but then Axel and Sora hurry into the room. The brunet wraps his arms around me in his famous tight hug. "We're so glad you're okay Riku! They were saying you might not wake up till your Dad walked out! But this guy Vincent...said he was your uncle and told us that he finally was able to get to us and said that we should come see you, that you might wake up if you had more visitors!"

Axel walks to the side next to Sora, as he let's go, and ruffles my hair, "So you're a big hero now. Now that does not mean that you get any special treatment, got it memorized?"

"I didn't ex..pect...it..." My sentence trails as I look between them to see someone at the open door.

My two best friends follow my gaze to the shy blunet idling there just inside the room. The soft curve of his jaw moves to speak but he closes it, out of a loss for words in front of these two. Sora seems to take the hint and latches onto Axel's arm. "I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat."

"We just got here!"

"Axel. Come on." The red head follows the brunet and he shuts the door behind him.

Zexion slowly makes his way over to me...almost as if he's afraid of me. But I know that can't be the case. He's worried about my feelings. "Zexion...I want to get to know you. Then once you're eighteen if you'll still have me...I'll be you boyfriend for real."

"I think I can live with that."

He seems to tremble as he closes his eyes and leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. After a second, I gently push him away, "But if you do stuff like that, I don't know if I can control myself."

"I want to be all your's Riku...I really like you."

"I want you to, but I love you all the more."

Sliding the thin plastic card between the doors, they open without a sound and with the ease I remember. I gently close them behind me and glance at teh digital clock next to the phone. One in the morning. Perfect, I'm right on time.

Stealthily I move along the shadows towards the couch lighted by teh flashing of the TV and I know for sure that the person watching is wide awake as always. I clasp my hand over their mouth just as the startled yelp dies against my palm. I force the slightly shorter one to stand and push them up the stairs, knowing exactly where I'm going.

I kick the bedroom door shut behind me and shove him toward the bed. Flicking on the dim light, I smirk as his eyes adjust from the darkness we had been in. "Happy eighteenth birthday Zexy." Moving closer, I bury my face in his neck, kissing it as I've wanted to for these past two years...way to long to wait.

"Riku, what are you doing?"

"Your Dad's on a trip remember? So i figured I'd give you your present early. That is, unless you don't want it." I pout down at him and he playfully hits me across the head.

"Of course I want it. I'm not stupid. You just surprised me is all."

I grin at him, "That was the idea." and I capture his lips, cutting off the conversation.

~_~_~_~_The End_~_~_~_~


End file.
